Scythe of the Celts
Description The Scythe of the Celts (in game journal entries The Scythe of the Celt) is the only melee weapon in the game, and for a good reason. the scythe of the celts 1.png the scythe of the celts 2.png the scythe of the celts 3.png The scythe is one of the most powerful weapons in the game for its ability to kill nearly any enemy in one strike (behead an enemy\slice limbs or torso) and is short to mid-range. Abilities and Effects While the scythe is held mana regeneration will decrease to 0 (unless you have arcane whorls). The scythe also has an ability. While activated (R or CAPSLOCK by default) attack speed is decreased dramatically and mana will be drained, BUT any enemy that you kill while the ability is activated will give you health-over-time that depends on the enemy you killed, and if multiple enemies are killed this way you will get ALL the health that those enemies had. Its effectiveness can be increased while using the spell haste to get to enemies faster and attack them faster, or using the spell shield to protect yourself from ranged attacks. The scythe's regular attack is quite quick and deals damage to all enemies caught in the swing. Activating the special ability, there is a short 'build up' before the attack and only heals you if the attack is fatal against at least one opponent. While healing, the scythe folds away and cannot be used for a short time while you are healing. Be aware of this when using the special ability as it will also drain mana, affecting your alternate methods of offence or defence. The scythe's special ability need only be active for a killing strike and can quickly be deactivated to regenerate some mana to use offensively or defensively while you heal. Journal Monk's Diary Late Harvest, day of our pertinence In the year of our Lord 1231 AD, a garrison of brothers was dispatched to this outer island to establish a vigil over the Ring of Standing Stones on the Isle of King's Head. From our monastery we have kept watch over this site for well over 200 years. Without a doubt it is a focus of unnatural power, which must be guarded with persistent vigilance. For years we were content to stand sentinel over this Megalithic site and we bore our burden with honor. Now I must confess great concern over the direction the Abbot is guiding our Brotherhood. It has been a long time since we have had any communication with Rome. Fierce storms have isolated us on this island and swept away many brave brothers who attempted to make the crossing to the mainland. Isolated from our superiors, the Abbot has undertaken an investigation into our predicament. Convinced that we are bewitched by agents of the supernatural, it has been decided by the Abbot that we will exhume the grave that lays betwixt the ring of stones. I fear what we may find. Late Harvest, day of toil It has grown bitterly cold since the day of the dig. Snow frosts our fields and the crops are ruined. Those on the dig describe discovering the withered body of a man clutching an ancient scythe. Though it is sacrilege, the Abbot ordered the men to retrieve the weapon for study. The Abbot hopes that in understanding the artifact we may shed light on the strange curse we are experiencing. Late Harvest, day of congress One of the scribes, brother Abrus, was overtaken with bloodlust while studying the scythe. He struck down a number of our brothers. If it hadn't been for the timely intervention of the Abbot Constantine many more would have fallen. The Abbot declared that the ill wrought weapon must be destroyed before its wicked nature infects us all. The ritual requires us to destroy the item and may be more dangerous than the weapon itself. We will walk the border of shadow to be freed of this cursed weapon. May we be protected from the fiends. I pray we are released from this curse or else may the Saints preserve us. Brother William Tufnel Abbot's Lament May the heirs of the future forgive me. Demons move among us and regrettably I know I am responsible. I have sacrificed the trust of my brothers in hopes of ridding the world of a great evil. The consequences are greater than the cost. Even now I hear my brothers' screams of anguish but I cannot save them. I leave this testament to a future hope. Perhaps an emissary will find this incantation and undo that which has been done. Find the elements of moon and sun and stand before the mirror of time. Call upon the lords of day and night and invoke the incantation that blurs the laws of time. Stop the demons from stealing the Scythe of the Celt. In the wrong hands this powerful artifact has the ability to unravel the soul. The weapon is forged from chaos and has been our undoing. Saints preserve us... Kellus Constantine Ever vigilant Brotherhood of St George History of Scythe Bless me Father for I have sinned. Temptation has overtaken me. I must leave my brethren, yet I fear there may be difficulties. No one has ever left the monastery alive. My fellow monks have eyes of the eagle and ears of the hound. Therefore, I must walk quietly under the cloak of night. Perhaps if they do not see nor hear me, I will pass safely. There is yet another reason for my leaving. Weeks ago, we uncovered the Scythe of the Celt out near the Standing Stones. This evil artifact has now infected us. I have seen a change in my brothers and in myself. Our minds are cursed, we spend less time with our quills and more time with our weapons. The Scythe is a very powerful weapon, very adept at killing, but there is a price. I pray that the ritual at the church can summon the forces necessary to destroy the Scythe and return us to peace. I will not be present for the ritual, as I will use that time to slip away quietly into the wilderness. Protect me, Father. Brother Shanahan Patrick's Impression I find this Scythe of the Celt to be quite a disturbing force. It's clear from the history of this weapon that it is particularly effective in exterminating the most heinous of entities. At times it seemed to pull me in directions of combat... Almost as if it's seeking pain and destruction. Wreaking havoc on my mana when in my hands for long durations, it seems to replenish my health in particularly frenzied fighting. I have learned to not fear many things in life, but there is something within this weapon that stirs a horror within me I cannot explain. Category:Undying Weapon Category:Undying Page